11:00 a.m.
11:00 a.m. racers begin; Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Daniel Radcliffe and Rupert Grint look at the station clock and realize that they have missed the Hogwarts Express; Joseph Gordon-Levitt; Hopscotch - Walter Matthau carries breakfast on a tray; 3:10 to Yuma (1957) - clock; What Ever Happened to Baby Jane? - man on the phone; The Big Clock - Charles Laughton arrives to a meeting; One, Two, Three - Russian diplomats look at clock with Uncle Sam automaton 11:01 a.m. The Day of the Jackal (?); The Game - Michael Douglas receives a call; In the Mood for Love - clock face 11:02 a.m. Closely Watched Trains - clock; Drop Dead Sexy - Crispin Glover drinks from a flask after Jason Lee tells him the time 11:03 a.m. Tora! Tora! Tora! - Edward Andrews decides to call the President as Wesley Addy looks on impassively; Cries and Whispers - Harriet Andersson in bed again 11:04 a.m. A Countess from Hong Kong - Marlon Brando tells Sophia Loren to "hurry up and eat"; Women on the Verge of a Nervous Breakdown - Carmen Maura asleep; Times and Winds - grandfather and two boys sit; The Bank Job - Jason Statham waits in a train station 11:05 a.m. Sid and Nancy - Gary Oldman gets up and Chloe Webb asks about visiting her grandparents; 102 Dalmatians - Glenn Close shows up late for an appointment; Vertigo - Jimmy Stewart watches Kim Novak open a window 11:06 a.m. The Hot Rock - Robert Redford is mugged of his wristwatch; Mrs Henderson Presents - plaza 11:07 a.m. a boy uses lipstick to write "pig" on a mirror; Raising Cain - Lolita Davidovich picks up a clock; 3:10 to Yuma (1957); The Black Cannon Incident - meeting adjourns 11:08 a.m. scuba diver; boy feeds an eel; Insomnia (1997) (?) - Stellan Skarsgård leafs through a planner and finds that his destination is closed; What's Up, Doc? - Ryan O'Neal holding one of the identical suitcases at the giant TWA schedule display at SFO 11:09 a.m. a boy draws a watch on his arm and listens to it ticking; Pickup on South Street - Richard Widmark hoists a crate out of the water; The Captain's Paradise - Alec Guinness tells Charles Goldner that everything's okay 11:10 a.m. Pickup on South Street - Richard Widmark pulls out a pocketwatch; Raising Cain - Lolita Davidovich asks to buy another clock; a man smokes a cigarette 11:11 a.m. Duplicity - Clive Owen waits at a train station holding a Rubik's cube keychain until he receives a call; Dressed to Kill - Michael Caine puts down the phone and greets Angie Dickinson at his office 11:12 a.m. Paris Blues - Paul Newman lies in bed, woken up by Joanne Woodward; a man cuts himself shaving 11:13 a.m. a man watches a news report; a barber brushes off a customer, and he pays before leaving 11:14 a.m. a jeweler examines a watch; Northfork - James Woods in a car; Around the World in 80 Days - David Niven issues instructions to Cantinflas; 48 Hrs. 11:15 a.m. Chaos - Jason Statham gives an order to cut the power; man wakes up; children in the back of a car; Bad Santa - alarm clock wakes up Billy Bob Thornton, makes him very angry. He throws a tantrum, hurls the clock to the ground, and then has a sip of last night's beer from a bottle that has a cigarette butt floating at the bottom; Brief Encounter - Celia Johnson buys a clock 11:16 a.m. The Accused - Jodie Foster is called into a courtroom and enters; The Black Cannon Incident - close-up of a clock; a man kicks a watering can; explosion 11:17 a.m. 88 Minutes - Al Pacino and Alicia Witt leave; Paris Blues - Paul Newman, still lying in bed, tells Joanne Woodward who's playing the piano: "D natural, honey" 11:18 a.m. Bubble - Debbie Doebereiner stands over a corpse; a man rides a bicycle with a clock on the back 11:19 a.m. The Black Cannon Incident - a man re-enters the conference room; rigging explosives onto a safe 11:20 a.m. Five Minutes to Live - Vic Tayback tells Johnny Cash over the phone that he'll call back in five minutes; a doctor takes a boy's blood pressure; Columbo "Blueprint for Murder" - Peter Falk getting his blood pressure taken by John Fiedler 11:21 a.m. The Black Cannon Incident - two men sit in a conference room; operating room; Hollywoodland - Adrien Brody examines a corpse and looks at a watch 11:22 a.m. A Tale of Two Cities - Dirk Bogarde; Winter Light - Max von Sydow sitting in a church pew with his wife, singing a hymn 11:23 a.m. The Dresser - a train begins to depart until Albert Finney bellows for it to stop; Five Minutes to Live - Vic Tayback waits with Donald Woods 11:24 a.m. Raising Cain - Lolita Davidovich sets the time on a clock and puts it in a box; Five Minutes to Live - Johnny Cash tells Cay Forester she has 40 seconds to live while Vic Tayback counts down with Donald Woods; Save the Tiger - Jack Lemmon sits at his desk 11:25 a.m. Gary Sinise; Five Minutes to Live - Johnny Cash tells Cay Forester she's out of time; Stan Laurel walks through a hallway; She's the One - Cameron Diaz tells Mike McGlone his brother came to get the television; Tell No One - French thriller. Great plot. Doctor (Francois Cluzet) being chased by cops about to jump out window. Kristin Scott-Thomas also stars 11:26 a.m. The Insider - a man sits in his car while it rains; Casino Royale (1967) - Peter Sellers is shown a "two-way TV and radio wristwatch" 11:27 a.m. a woman drinks tea; Adrienne Shelly (?) in bed; Mississippi Burning - Frankie Faison delivers a eulogy 11:28 a.m. I Want to Live! - attorney says goodbye to Susan Hayward; Five Minutes to Live - Donald Woods assists Vic Tayback in escaping a bank heist 11:29 a.m. Five Minutes to Live - Vic Tayback grapples with a man and is knocked unconscious; Rendez-vous en juillet (?) 11:30 a.m. Pierce Brosnan; One, Two, Three - James Cagney says "let's get going" and Horst Buchholz tears his pants in the hurry to leave; a man wakes up; Just Like Heaven - Mark Ruffalo is worried about an imminent death; 88 Minutes - Al Pacino synchronizes his watch 11:31 a.m. The Breakfast Club - the kids start whistling in detention; Judi Dench in bed; East Is East - Om Puri gives Ian Aspinall a watch as a wedding gift 11:32 a.m. Chaplin - Aykroyd and Duchovny dressed as old-timey knicker-wearing thespians; I Want to Live! - preparing the gas chamber; Laura - Dana Andrews alone in an apartment 11:33 a.m. Falling Down - Michael Douglas tries to order breakfast at a McDonald's, but the manager informs him that they stop serving breakfast at 11:30; Silkwood - Meryl Streep and children in a diner 11:34 a.m. Once Upon a Time in America - boy chooses a dessert; What Makes a Fine Watch Fine? - sign; I Want to Live! - Susan Hayward is put into the gas chamber 11:35 a.m. I Want to Live! - operators and spectators wait for the cyanide to drop in the gas chamber; Kris Kristofferson western, early, color 11:36 a.m. I Want to Live! - Barbara Graham tries to hold her breath as the gas chamber fills with gas and technicians and spectators look on; a man washes his hands 11:37 a.m. I Want to Live! - gas chamber operator; The Twilight Zone "A Matter of Minutes" (1986) - Adam Arkin and Karen Austin sneak out of a box office and wait for actual time; No Country for Old Men - Josh Brolin looks towards the top of the hillside while out hunting and checks his watch 11:38 a.m. Easy Rider - pulling off to the side of the road with Dennis Hopper, Peter Fonda notices his watch has stopped and throws it to the ground dramatically; The Seventh Continent - a smashed alarm clock in a pile of rubble; The Good Shepherd - Matt Damon looks around a room 11:39 a.m. a man excuses himself; a man sits and stares at a clock 11:40 a.m. Run Lola Run - Moritz Bleibtreu looks at a clock from a phone booth; a man stops a clock; Amélie - clock face; Slaughterhouse-Five; Ghost Dog: The Way of the Samurai - Forest Whitaker as a sniper, with gun; The Prisoner "Hammer into Anvil" - Patrick Cargill asks about records 11:41 a.m. Crime Wave - Ted de Corsia is in a car on his way to a bank heist. Looks at his watch, compares it to clock on car dashboard, and comments (approximated) "These car clocks are always off"; Dirty Work - Stan Laurel knocks a clock from the mantelpiece which falls on his head and begins ringing. He smacks it with a shovel 11:42 a.m. The Thirty-Nine Steps - Robert Powell climbs out onto Big Ben to stop the clock; a man sleeps; Office Space (?) - Ron Livingston peers through a door with slats 11:43 a.m. The Thirty-Nine Steps - Robert Powell; My Learned Friend - Will Hay and Claude Hulbert hang off the minute hand of a clock tower 11:44 a.m. My Learned Friend - Will Hay loses his grip; The Thirty-Nine Steps - a man falls through the face of the clock; a grandfather clock nearly topples over while two men are fighting; Leap of Faith - Steve Martin in a broadcast studio 11:45 a.m. 102 Dalmatians - Big Ben; a soldier looks up at Big Ben; Pickpocket - Martin LaSalle in his room, removes a brick from the wall and takes out a watch; Amélie - Audrey Tautou pulls back the curtain of a photo booth 11:46 a.m. Pulp Fiction - Christopher Walken's famous watch monologue 11:47 a.m. Love Is Colder Than Death - Ulli Lommel leaves a station and hails a taxi 11:48 a.m. The Black Dahlia - coroner delivers report to Josh Hartnett and Aaron Eckhart 11:49 a.m. a man compares watches to buy before stealing a briefcase of them; a man hurries to catch a departing train 11:50 a.m. Run Lola Run - Moritz Bleibtreu waits by a phone booth; Point Break - robbers wearing US Presidents masks, in the van en-route to a robbery. Dialogue: "The minute hand says it's time to rock and roll!"; The Day the Earth Caught Fire - Edward Judd records himself; Laura - a scene with Vincent Price 11:51 a.m. The Sheltering Sky - Debra Winger wakes up and scrambles to get Campbell Scott to leave; man dials a phone; Futureworld - Peter Fonda in a newsroom on the phone; Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - clock outside; a man being pursued; Stolen Kisses - Jean-Pierre Léaud follows someone 11:52 a.m. Shaft - men walking down a sidewalk; man being pursued; Stolen Kisses - Jean-Pierre Léaud runs into a building; Hopscotch - Walter Matthau gives a fake name; Wall Street - Charlie Sheen is called from a waiting room 11:53 a.m. Purple Noon - Alain Delon listens to a watch tick and lays out playing cards; Jubilee - Jordan Mooney taps a tambourine; The Palm Beach Story - Claudette Colbert at a train station 11:54 a.m. Mr. & Mrs. Smith - Angelina Jolie at an outpost; Titanic - with the stakes high, Leonardo DiCaprio throws down a full house, winning enough money to afford tickets for him and his friend to board the Titanic 11:55 a.m. Run Lola Run - Franka Potente shatters a glass clock; Titanic - Leonardo DiCaprio and Danny Nucci hurry to get the money and get to the ship; a soldier shoots a man running out of a cathedral; The Day the Earth Caught Fire - newspapers; a man wakes up; a man at an empty train station ticket office 11:56 a.m. two men prepare a timebomb; The Mothman Prophecies - Richard Gere receives a phone call; Pickpocket - Martin LaSalle wraps a watch around one leg of his bed; My Learned Friend - the face of a clock tower 11:57 a.m. My Learned Friend - minute hand of a clock tower moves; Sherlock Holmes - Robert Downey Jr. has three minutes to find a transmitter; Rebecca - Joan Fontaine goes to her room; Eagle vs Shark - Loren Horsley, cashier at Meaty Boy, waits for the clock to strike noon; Run Lola Run - Franka Potente runs off after seeing a woman's watch, along with a close-up of a clock; Modern Times - Chaplin clocks out; The Hudsucker Proxy - Charles Durning holds a pocketwatch; Alfred Hitchcock Presents "Triggers in Leash" - cuckoo clock 11:58 a.m. The Quick and the Dead - opening pocketwatches; a man dangles a pocketwatch and gives a man two minutes to open something; High Noon - Gary Cooper 11:59 a.m. The Hudsucker Proxy - Charles Durning puts a pocketwatch on his desk and a close-up of the big clock; Run Lola Run - Moritz Bleibtreu leaves the phone booth; Alfred Hitchcock Presents "Triggers in Leash" - Ellen Corby looks at the cuckoo clock; Mouse Hunt - Nathan Lane sits on a bench and checks his watch; High Noon - close-up of clock and, later, Katy Jurado and Grace Kelly; Seconds - Arthur Hamilton looks at his watch; The Quick and the Dead - people glance at a clock as the shootout nears; Eagle vs Shark - Loren Horsley stands at the cash register; Picnic at Hanging Rock - pocketwatch Category:Timelines